


I think we should move.

by Geekygirl669



Series: we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Moving, Post Mpreg, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve gets offers a promotion at Shield.





	I think we should move.

Getting the job offer from Shield to work at the Triskelion in Washington shocked Steve. But in a good way. It meant he was working his way up Shield and that they trusted him.

The only problem was that he lived in New York with his husband and son. 

"what you thinking about?" Tony asked as he walked into the living room to see Steve staring of into space.

"I got a promotion at Shield." Steve told Tony not looking at him.

"that's amazing." Tony said happily knowing how much Steve decerved it.

"it involves me moving to Washington." Steve looked over at Tony just long enough to see the shocked look on his husbands face.

The only reply Steve got from Tony was "oh" for a few minutes before Tony finally asked. "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Its an amazing offer. I'll get to do lots of field missions but I'll also have more say in when I can take time of. But I have to think about you and Peter." Steve said looking back at Tony. "I have no idea what the right idea thing to do right now is."

"you want to take the promotion." Tony said already knowing he was right. "you deserve the promotion."

"we both need to think about this. It's a really big thing." Steve stood up and walked over to Tony. "we have to think about Peter and Stark Industries. Fury said I had a couple days to think."

"then we take a couple days and think about what this will mean for use as a family." Tony nodded not sure about what he wanted to do.

"if you don't want use to move you just have to tell me."

"in going to talk to Pepper and see what we can do." Tony said avoiding having to answer Steves question.

"don't feel like you have to move for me." Steve reassured Tony.

Tony just nodded before turning around and going down to his lab to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I need your help Pep." Tony said to Pepper when she answered her phone a couple hours later. 

"whats wrong?" Pepper asked concerned. 

"Steve got a promotion at Shield but it means moving to Washington." Tony told her. 

"what does he want to do?" Pepper asked worried about her friend. 

"he said we should think about it but I know he wants to go." Tony stood up and started walking around his lab. 

"what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know Pep. I don't want him to feel like he has to stay in New York for me but I'm not sure how I feel about moving to Washington. I don't know what to do." Tony said getting stressed. 

"Tony what would be so bad about moving to Washington?" Pepper asked wanting to help her friend in any way she can. 

"I've never thought about living in Washington before. What about Peter and Stark industries?" 

"Peter is still little moving won't effect him that much. And I run Stark industries not you Tony." Pepper pointed out. "you could do all of your work form there but Steve couldn't do the work he wants from New York."

"I know you have a point Pepper but I just dont know." Tony admitted. 

"just think about it. Really think about it because I don't want either of you to make a decision you'll regret." 

"I'll think about Pep I will." Tony said before sayiny goodbye to Pepper and heading up to his and Steves room. 

When Tony got to his and Steves room he found Steve asleep with Peter also asleep snuggled into his side. Smilling Tony got into his pajamas and layed down next to his husband and son going to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"if moving to Washington is what you want Im up for it." Tony told Steve a couple days later after they had put Peter to bed. 

"really?" Steve asked shocked looking at his husband. 

"yeah. I can do all my work their." Tony walked over to Steve placing his hands on Steves waist. "I never used to run the company from New York so why should I work from here now." 

"Washington." Steve whispered placing his hands on Tony's shoulder. "I'm really glad we're going to do this." 

"so am I." Tony said before leaning in for a kiss. "you and Peter all I need." 

"all I need too." Steve said before kissing Tony again. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about what was going to happen when they moved and how they were going to tell Peter. Steve and Tony didn't get any sleep that night but by the next day they were happy about the move and what was going to happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so your moving here." Nat said when Steve picked the phone up. 

"yeah." Steve said smilling as he cut up some of Peters food. 

"I'm glad we're going to be living in the same state again." 

"me too Nat." Steve agreed smilling as he walked over to wear Peter was sitting in his chair. 

"so when are you moving here?" Nat asked Steve. 

"Tony's looking for a place. Probably in the next month." Steve told her as he seat down. 

"well if you need help moving I'm here." Nat said to Steve as he started to feed Peter his lunch. 

"I'm pretty sure Tony is planning on paying people to do that but thanks for the offer." Steve smiled at Peter as he gave him some of his food. "I love Peter but I can't wait to get back to work properly." 

"yeah I bet you can't. I don't think I could stop." Nat laoughed. 

"yeah. Look I need to go but I'll call you later." Steve said as Peter started fussing. 

"okay see you later." Nat said before haning up the phone. 

"come on bud you love this." Steve sighed as Peter turned his head at the food he was being feed. 

"no." Peter said trying to get away from his dad. 

"just a bit more." 

"no papa." Peter said again still trying to get away from Steve. 

"fine." Steve said putting the plate with half of Peters lunch still on down on the table. "but I'm not going to give it to you when you get hungry later."

Peter just smiled as Steve let him out of his chair before running of to the living room. Steve sighed before he followed Peter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"good day?" Tony asked as he and Steve ate dinner that night. 

"okay. Nat called happy were moving." Steve looked up ar Tony tiredly. "Peter was a bit grumpy this afternoon."

"why?"

"didnt want his lunch and then I dont know." Steve said in between bites of food. "I love Peter more then anything but I can't wait to go back to work full time." 

"it's okay to want to go back to work." Tony reasured Steve knowing he was probably feeling guilty. 

"yeah I know." Steve said not really sure if he was being truthful. "any luck with finding a house."

"yeah. I was going to tell you letter when I showed you some pictures." Tony grabbed his phone out of his pocket. "I was thinking we go and stay in a hotel for the weekend and have a look." 

"you really want to go to Washington with a three year old for the weekend?" 

"I was thinking it could just be the two of use." 

"just me and you for a weekend. Haven't had that since our honeymoon." Steve said smilling. 

"so you want to?" Tony asked picking his phone up of the table. 

"yeah. It sound really nice." 

The rest of dinner was spent with Tony showing Steve pictures of the houses he licked and talking about going to see them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey." Steve shouted as he walked through the door of their new house four months later. 

"in here." Tony shouted back from were he and Peter were sat in the living room watching TV. "how was your day." 

"great." Steve walked over and kissed Tony, picking Peter up when the three year old made grabby hands at him. "how was your day Pety-pie?"

"good." Peter said smilling up at his papá. "me and Daddy did work." 

"did you now." Steve smiled sitting down next to Tony Peter still in his lap. "what work did you do."

"daddy built robot." Peter told Steve. 

"and you helped?" Steve asked with mock shock. 

"I did most of the work but Peter did help a bit." Tony said as Steve leaned into his side smilling at his little family. 

"what you watching?" Steve asked looking up at the TV. 

"Toy Story." Peter said loudly pointing at the TV. 

That night like every night since they moved to Washington the three of them eat dinner together, watched TV before putting Peter to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
I would love to know what you thought of it in the comments.  
Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know in the comments please.


End file.
